1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening plate for a door closer. Furthermore, the invention relates to a door closing device comprising such a fastening plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door closer is used for the purpose of automatically closing a building door. Such door closers are also used, e.g., in fire doors. The automatic closing movement is caused by a closing mechanism and/or closing electrical system integrated in the door closer.
So-called fastening plates (installation plates) are known for fastening such a door closer from the prior art, which are fastenable with a support side on a substrate provided for this purpose, e.g., a wall, a doorframe, a door leaf, or the like, and have a receptacle side opposite to the support side for receiving the door closer to be fastened. Such a fastening plate is known from DE 20 2007 005 265 U1.
Firstly, the fastening plate is fastened using the support side on the substrate provided for this purpose. The door closer is then installed on the receptacle side of the fastening plate. For this purpose, the door closer must be aligned relative to the fastening plate. This is performed in that the door closer having inserted fastening screws is pushed back and forth on the already fixed fastening plate to find the matching screw holes in the fastening plate. This is extraordinarily cumbersome in particular in the case of overhead installation.